To Protect You
by jameverimus
Summary: Draco writes a letter. He can't stand Harry Potter...or can he? If you read, please review.
1. Fifth Year

_To Harry effing Potter_

_ Why am I writing you a letter you'll never get? Because I have to get these emotions out. I've been holding them in for far too long. I'll start from the beginning._

_ Why didn't you just take my fucking hand on that first train to Hogwarts? We could have been friends. You would have known that we were on the same side. You wouldn't have hated me. You would have known and understood why I had to be in Slytherin—to keep your stupid arse alive! Not that you care or anything, but you would have understood, at least._

_ Another problem—even if you would have accepted my friendship, I would have felt more for you than that. I love you, and sometimes, I can't help myself. Sometimes, I have to force myself not to look at you because then, I'll have the urge to tell you everything, and I can't risk that, not when the Dark Lord is starting to trust me. But I dream, Potter. I dream of giving you a good long shag, making you scream my name and cum over and over until you're exhausted..._

_ But that will never happen, will it? And why not? Because you hate me, just like I hate you. I despise you with every fiber of my being. You're disgusting, you're foul, conceited, bull-headed. I hate that damn sneer you give me in the corridors...that glint of fury in your eyes, as if you have something to hate me for. True, I've been nasty to you, but it was for your own good._

_ And yet, as much as despicable as you are, you are beautiful, you're lovely, charming,..sexy. I love the smile you make when you're happy, especially after you've caught the Snitch. Do you know how many games I forfeited, just to see that smile, knowing I'd caused it, whether you were aware or not. I love how you hate me. Hate is a very passionate emotion, even if it's a negative one. And your eyes...they are the most beautiful shade of green...I get so lost in them..._

_ Merlin, I'm going insane. Fuck you, Potter, you piece of shit._

_Draco Malfoy_


	2. Sixth Year

_To Potter, you shitfuck._

_ Was it necessary for you to use that curse on me? Now thanks to you, I have big ugly scars on my chest that even dittany can't heal. I wouldn't have killed you, Potter, I love you too much. So much that it's driving me out of my head. You make me crazy...literally._

_ While I was lying on that bathroom floor bleeding, I relished the pain, the external pain you'd finally given me. Even though I _knew_ I was going to die, I didn't really mind that it was by your hand. I loved every moment, enjoyed every drop of blood lost from my body. I heard you gasp and say "No," but I'm so glad that you did it..._

_ And yet I hated you all the more for trying to take my life. How dare you! I know, I know, I tried to kill you too, but that was out of impulsive anger. I'd hoped when you saw me that you would realize that something was wrong, that I needed saving too, but you didn't see that. You just couldn't wait to tell everyone how I'd been crying to Moaning Myrtle. I couldn't believe you'd be so pigheaded and shallow. After all, the Boy Who Lived has famed humbleness. _

_ Humbleness my arse. Bastard._

_Draco Malfoy_


	3. Seventh Year

__**Don't hate me. I'm sorry it's so short, but the next chapter is really long. Anyway, I hope you like it, and please review.**

_Harry Potter, my love, my hate. September 1st, Seventh Year._

_Harry—I'm ending it all tonight. I can't do it anymore. I love you too much to betray you. I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you all these years. I've never been able to express my true feelings. Even if I were, you'd never love me back. You hate me too much, and that's all my fault. I still could have been your friend if I'd tried hard enough. I love you more than anything and anyone in the world. There's no way I'd ever be able to get you to understand that. If I believed there was the slightest chance of that...but there isn't and that's all there is to it. I wish you all the happiness I never had._

_Goodbye, Harry._

_Draco Malfoy_


	4. Finally

**Oh my God, it's been so long! This was really hard because it was my first time doing anything explicitly sexual. Please, if you review, be gentle. I appreciate constructive criticism. If something was wrong, just let me know what. Thanks, and enjoy! XD**

I looked over the dark grounds of Hogwarts. Amazing how peaceful it is when everyone's asleep. I stepped onto the ledge and looked down into the blackness. The top of the Astronomy Tower was the highest point of Hogwarts Castle, which was why I chose it; it was much too far up to see the ground. I thought of how everyone would probably react to my sudden death. Pansy would cry. So would Blaise, the git. He'd confessed his love to me a few weeks ago, and since then has regularly pressed me for an answer. I never gave him one. Honestly, he was pretty hot, not to mention rich. Our friends deemed us the perfect couple, which thrilled him, of course. I, however, had an unrequited love of my own, and I wouldn't want to throw that on Blaise. This was the only course that made sense. I did think of the possibility of telling Harry everything after the battle that's sure to come, but he hates me so much, there's no way he'd possibly believe me. He'd think I was making fun of him.

I shook my head to clear it, and once again tried to reflect on my friends. Vincent, Greg, Milicent...but Potter came back into my head. Just as well. He was the reason for this whole mess in the first place. Him and the Weasel would undoubtedly dance on my grave...

That image, though probable, hurt too much to think about, so I focused on the only thing that made my existence worth it—Harry. Harry James effing Potter. The love and hate of my life. He was the reason I stood on the verge of suicide. All the secrets, the lies...the hiding...I couldn't take it. I hated pretending to loathe him, having to keep my distance, risking my life, sacrificing my happiness for his. True, I never turned down an opportunity to make him miserable. But, as they say, misery does love company...or, in this case, the one who causes you the misery.

I took a deep breath, meditating on those bright green eyes. They haunted me, taunted and teased me for far too long. It was too much to bear. _I love you, Harry_. I closed my eyes and prepared to jump. "Here goes nothing," I muttered.

"WAIT! STOP! DON'T DO IT!" came a desperate cry behind me.

I turned in shock, but of course, recovered quickly and opted for the famous Malfoy Smirk. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Here to save me, Potter? You're a little too late for that."

He looked nervous. "M-Malfoy, what are you doing up there?"

"Don't you know anything? I'm trying to die, what does it look like? Speaking of which, you are ruining it."

He turned red. "I'm just trying to help you!"

"It's too late to save me, Potter!" I spat, all of my built up anger pouring out. "God, you ruined my fucking life, and now you won't even let me fucking die in peace! I fucking hate you!" I turned back to the forbidden forest, seething.

"What do you mean, ruined your life? You're the one who's made me miserable these past six years!"

"You seriously think that you've felt misery? You know nothing of pain, Golden Boy."

"And you do?"

"Yes, actually, I do."

"What the hell do you have to be miserable about? You've got it all."

I stared at him. "What?"

"You've got everything. Money, servants, parents, looks, popularity...How can someone like that be miserable?"

"I have looks, hmm?" I hopped off the ledge, landing directly in front of him, but he backed away warily. I followed, an idea quickly forming in my mind. "You think I'm hot?"

He blushed and frowned. "Of course not! Besides, we're both men. That would be weird."

"What's so weird about it?"

"It's not...natural."

I backed him into the wall. "It's okay to think I'm hot," I whispered in his ear.

He shivered. "I just remembered, I—er-forgot to feed Hedwig." He tried to run, but I grabbed his arm and forced him to the ground.

"You like me, don't you, Potter?" I pushed his arms above his head and pinned them there.

He blushed deeper. "Of course I don't! I hate you! And I'm not queer!" He struggled beneath me, but it was no use.

"Oh, but you see, _I_ am. And quite frankly, you look too good to resist."

Those beautiful green eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "You Gryffindors are all the same. Stupid. You see, Potter, I have decided that I am going to take you tonight."

"Take me where?" He tried to pull his arms away.

I chuckled and straddled him. "It means I'm going to make you mine. And if you don't understand that, it means I'm going to fuck you into oblivion."

"Get the hell off me, pervert! You're not fucking me, and I'll never be yours!"

"Yes, I am going to fuck you, with great pleasure, and that will make you mine. Now, we can do this he easy way, or the hard way. Your choice."

"Let me go, bastard! This is rape!"

"It's not rape if you want it, Potter." I grinned maliciously.

He glared at me, unamused. "I will never want you, Malfoy."

"Oh, but you will. You will be screaming my name and begging me to fuck you. Just give up."

I had never seen so much hate in his eyes. "I won't ever give in to you."

I shrugged. "Have it your way. _Petrificus Totalus_. I'll remove the spell when we get to bed. It would be so inconvenient for you to be unable to moan or come, am I right?" Smirking, I stood and took a step backwards. "Let's go, then. _Mobilicorpus_." I levitated him to the Room of Requirement, talking dirty to him the whole way, undoubtedly making him uncomfortable. "-you'll like that, won't you? I'm going to make you sticky and dirty, and make you come over and over until you're exhausted." The very thought of that made my erection almost unbearable, but it wouldn't be so long now. Inside the Room, I set him on the king-sized bed and sat on his pelvis. "_Finite Incantetum_."

Immediately, he began to struggle. "Get the fuck off of me! I'm going to tell!"

"Tell who?" I sneered. "Snape?"

"No, McGonagall! Let me go!" He pushed me, but I didn't budge, ignoring the obscenities pouring from his mouth.

"You're talking too much, Potter. _Langlock_." His lips kept moving, but nothing came out. "That's much better. Now, what was I about to do? Oh yeah. _Accio_ _handcuffs._" They flew out of the drawer and into my hand. His eyes widened, his lips still moving. "You don't want me to use them?" He vehemently shook his head. "Well then, kiss me and I'll consider it." He held up a finger. "What, you have a better idea?" He nodded. I knew what he was going to say, but I humored him and removed the silencing charm. "What's your idea?"

"You get off of me, I leave, and no one will know about this. I won't even tell your father."

I shook my head. "Harry, Harry, Harry, you're such an amateur. Father already knows I'm gay." (Actually, that was a lie, but I'd told him plenty of lies he probably believed.) "Now, are you going to kiss me or what?"

"Never, and don't call me Harry."

"I'll call you whatever I want." I grabbed his hands and cuffed them to the headboard. He fought, of course, but since I was trained by the best, his efforts were useless. I leaned down to kiss him, but he tucked his lips. "Are you trying to piss me off?" He didn't respond. "Am I that ugly?" Still no response. "I saw you and Weasley snogging a couple weeks ago. Explain that."

He looked confused, but it worked. "What are you—mmph..." I took that opportunity to kiss him, softly at first, then harder and more passionate. He moaned and I grinned. "Want more already? We didn't even start." He shook his head, but I ignored him and bruised his lips with mine. My tongue flicked out for entrance, which he wouldn't give. _God, he's thick_, I thought, pulling his hair. He cried out and I stuck my tongue in, and started mapping out his mouth, but he bit down. I gasped sharply and sat up.

"Ow!" I complained. "You bit me!"

"I know what I did. You should have just let me go."

I glared at him, and he stared back, steely-eyed. "So it's going to be like that, hm? Okay, I know just what to do." He asked me what, but I just pulled off his pants. "You're going to be sorry, Potter." I took his member in my mouth. It was soft, but quickly hardened.

"Mal-Malfoy! What are you doing? Stop!"

I stroked it. "You don't want me to stop, do you, Harry?" He bit his lip and moaned. "I didn't think so." I licked it from base to tip, swallowed his pre-cum and deep-throated him, thoroughly enjoying the groans of ecstasy from my prisoner.

"Stop! No...I'm gonna...ahhhh..." I did stop, actually, and he looked at me in disbelief. "Hey!"

I went over to the mahogany dresser and rummaged through the top drawer. "Let's see..." I pulled out a small silver loop and held it up for him to see. "Recognize this?" He shook his head. "It's a cock ring. Its purpose is to stop you from cumming. Let me demonstrate." I put the ring into place and started sucking him again.

He writhed and moaned under me. "Merlin! Oh, God, I have to...I wanna...mmm, please..."

"Please what?" I asked, stroking the tip of his cock.

"Please let me come." He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh, I can't do that just yet, Harry. You have to be punished for biting me."

He pulled against his restraints. "I'm sorry! Please-!"

"You're only sorry because you want release. But you won't get it until I do." I sat on his stomach and leaned in to kiss him again, but he turned his head away. "Things might go easier and smoother for you, Harry, if you'd kiss me back." He shook his head again. "Okay, suit yourself, but you're only making it worse." I summoned lube from the drawer and slicked my fingers. "This is going to hurt now, but remember, it's your own fault." I pushed his knees to his stomach.

He peeked around his legs curiously. "What are you—ah! OUCH! Malfoy, that hurts!"

"Does it now?" I asked, mercilessly wiggling my finger around. "Let's try another, shall we?" I slid a second finger into his little pink hole.

"_OW! _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? STOP, IT HURTS!"

"Oh really? And who's fault is that?"

"IT'S YOURS, YOU FUCKING RAPIST!"

"Tsk! Such a _temper_." I scissored my fingers inside him, causing more screaming from him. "Do you always scream like this?"

"Ouch! What do you mean?" His face was screwed up in pain, but he still looked delicious.

"During sex. Are you always like this?" I pushed the digits deeper. A long keening noise escaped his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a terrible liar, Potter. You mean to tell me that you're a virgin?"

"YES I'M A VIRGIN, PERVERT!"

"What did I say about your temper?" I curled my fingers and he bucked upward with a loud moan. "Oh, is that the spot?" They curled again, and he struggled against his bonds.

"Please," he panted. "Please stop."

"Stop? I'll do no such thing. You should know better than that. Besides..." I stroked his cock, "...I don't know how much longer I can stand it."

"You? What about me? This is torture!"

"I know," I smirked. "Remember what I said earlier? You could have came by now if you listened to me. You only made it harder for yourself by refusing."

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

"Now you're getting the idea." I magicked off his shirt and pinched his nipple, twisting it between my fingers.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He bit his lip.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I couldn't hold back anymore. My clothes fell effortlessly to the floor and I positioned myself over him, wrapping his legs around my waist.

His beautiful eyes were wide with fear. "Please don't."

"Harry, I can't help it. It's your own fault for being so gorgeous."

"Is this your way of getting the ultimate revenge on me, making me bleed?" He was panicking.

"You're not going to-"

"I never did anything to you!"

"Will you lis-"

"Why do you hate me so much anyway?"

"I don't—"

"Can't you look past our differences?"

"But I don't-"

"I never asked for this, you know."

"But I-"

"Please don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Harry, I-"

"There's nothing to be jealous of."

"But I'm not-"

"I don't have any parents! Voldemort killed them! Do you think that's fun?" He kept on rambling like that, and I let him while I spread lube on my cock. "It's not exactly a thrilling life, you know, getting chased around by death and having everyone you love be targets. Owww!" He howled as I eased into him. "It burns! Get it out!" He contracted around me.

"It won't hurt so much if you relax."

"How am I supposed to relax when I'm being raped?"

I sighed in frustration. This was not turning out how I planned it to. "You want to come, right?" I slowly stroked him. He nodded and moaned. "Well, you can like this."

"But it hurts!" A tear slid fell from his eye.

"I know," I said, wiping it away. "Just relax, okay?" He whimpered, but actually listened and I pushed all the way in. "Merlin, Harry, you're so tight."

"I feel...so full..."

I wanted to just pound him into oblivion, but I knew his virgin hole couldn't take that. I didn't want him to bleed either. "Tell me when," I whispered, kissing his forehead. After a minute, he looked at me and nodded. I had to force myself to move slowly, but I made sure to rub against his sweet spot.

"Dr—Draco, it feels so good..."

"Do you want me to fuck you, Harry?" He nodded. "I can't hear you." I stopped moving. "Beg me. Beg me to fuck you."

He bit his lip, contemplating, but I saw the lust in his eyes. "Please fuck me, Draco. I need you."

"Yes." I loved him in the most intimate of ways, my thoughts only on and surrounding him—those bright green eyes, glasses askew, the red lips, the slight blush on his cheeks... "I...love you, Harry," I admitted, but he wasn't listening.

"Oh God, Draco, please! Please let me come!"

It was such an arousing sound and sight, my balls grew tight, and I felt the climax coming. I pulled off his cock ring. "Tell me you're mine and you can."

"Please!" he cried.

"Say it!" I fingered him lightly.

"I'm—I'm yours, Draco!"

"Forever?"

"Yes! Forever!" I knew what I was risking by making him do that, but I couldn't help it as I jerked him off. He came on my chest a minute later. "Dray! Ah!"

I pounded into him three more times. "You. Are. _Mine_, Harry!" I filled him with my seed before collapsing.

"Can you...unchain me please?"

"You're going to run."

"I won't, I promise." I stared at him for a long moment before undoing the handcuffs. "Thanks." He examined the red marks on his wrists.

"Harry..." I pulled him to my chest, smoothing his unruly hair. "I did that because I love you."

"How can you say that? You just raped me for love?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"You always were an insufferable git."

"You just don't understand, Harry. I'll explain it to you one day, but not tonight. Right now, I just want to let you know that I love you more than anything in the world, and I will protect you with my life until the day I die."

Silence, then "That's intense. I don't even know how to respond to that."

"You don't have to right now. Just remember that you're mine. That's all you have to do. And don't let anyone else touch you, man or woman. You belong to me."

He frowned. "I'm not your slave."

"No. You're just mine, like I'm yours."

A long yawn poured out of his mouth. "That makes no sense."

"Shh, just sleep now, my Harry." And he did. I watched him as he slept, tears creeping into my eyes. It was the first dream that ever came true for me. All of that waiting, agonizing, crying, lying, hiding, he finally knew how I felt. _It's something, to be able to hold the one you love as they sleep, _I thought, slipping into slumber. _And maybe, just maybe, one day, he'll love me too..._

**So that's all for now. Sorry :( No, this is not the end of the story, but the next chapter might take a while. Don't forget to review, please! Love you guys. Until next time, Drarry on.**


End file.
